NaruBall Z
by TheLegendaryMew
Summary: After a portal opens, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Hinata, and many others find themselves in the Dragon Ball Universe. NaruHina and SasuSaku. T just to be safe.
**Naruball Z**

 **Episode 1 : Prologue (Part 1)**

It was the day for the preliminaries of the Chunin exams.

A silver-haired man raises his hand. His name is Kabuto.

A boy with cat whiskers and yellow hair was silent. His name was Naruto.

The same was for a black haired boy. His name was Sasuke.

"K-Kabuto-san…" A pink-haired girl whispered. Her name was Sakura.

"You may leave now," an instructor told him. "Does anyone else want to retire?"

"Kabuto-san, why are you quitting?!" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but my body is all beat up."

' _You sure are devoted…'_ The silver haired man thought. _'Let me handle everything is what I'd like to say, but…'_ He trailed off in his mind.

' _Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, I would've liked to play with you a little longer, but… Any longer and the old blood would start boiling. Hehe…'_ He thought. ' _I am a spy after all. I can't reveal my true face here._ Someone was looking at him. ' _Perfect. If you will be watching them, my job off gathering information is done.'_

Seemingly as soon as he finished thinking, the roof of the building tore off, revealing a black and purple spiral, spinning at hypersonic speeds, and sucking things in. Surprisingly, the first to go was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, going with him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, going in as well.

"Guys!" Kakashi yelled, straining to not go in.

Surprisingly, Gaara was also struggling not to get sucked in, as was Orochimaru and Rock Lee. The next to go was Ino, and then Choji. Next, it was Shikamaru, and then Hinata. Also, Rock Lee, Gaara, and Kabuto fell in. After Kabuto, Anko, and Kakashi succumbed to the portal. Tenten and Yoroi also fell to it. Not long after, the portal closed, leaving most of the building in ruins.

* * *

Three years after Piccolo's defeat, Earth has been a quiet and peaceful place so far, and today is no exception. Only one problem, though…

* * *

"Oof!" Naruto grunted, falling somewhere in Mount Paozu.

* * *

"Ow!" Sakura said, also landing in the Mount Paozu area, but a distance away from Naruto.

* * *

Gaara landed on his feet somewhere in the Diablo Desert, only slightly fazed by what just happened.

* * *

Sasuke and Choji landed somewhere near East City, Sasuke landing on his feet, but Choji landing on his rear.

* * *

Ino, Hinata, and Kakashi landed near Orange Star City, Kakashi landing on his feet, while Ino and Hinata made slight grunting noises when they hit the ground.

Kabuto landed in front of a white house, surrounded by forest. The door to the white house opened.

* * *

Shikamaru, Tenten, Yoroi, and Anko landed in the mountains near North City.

* * *

Rock Lee landed in and ocean next to an island with a pink house on it. He quickly emerged though, and swam to the pink house.

When he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" An old voice said.

When he got to the door, he said "Helllllooo, Bulm—Wait, you're not Bulma."

"Sir, I was wondering where I am," Rock Lee said.

"Hm? You don't know where you are? You didn't just fall out of nowhere did you?"

"Uh… Yes, sir."

"Hn. Figures. No one ever shows up here."

"You just believe me?" Rock Lee asked.

"Why, sure! I've seen some strange things in my day, but this is by far not the weirdest."

"Anyways, sir, where am I?"

"Stop with the sir stuff. Call me Roshi. Anyways, you're at Kame Island."

"Ka-what?"

* * *

 _ **VROOOM**_ Naruto heard a faint motor, seemingly heading in his direction. The sound got closer and closer, until it revealed a huge man riding a flying machine.

"Oh, hello there!" The man said in a quite goofy voice. "I'm Ox King!"

"I'm Naruto."

"Do you need a lift, Naruto? I'm heading to my son in law's house."

"Sure!" Naruto replied, getting in the hovering car.

* * *

The door to the white house opened, revealing a spikey haired man with a baby next to him.

"Do you need something?" The man asked.

"No, sir. My apologies. I just got lost here," Kabuto told him.

"Well, you're welcome to stay at my house," the man said.

"You're letting anyone go in your house?"

"Yeah, being the strongest man in the world has its perks, or at least that's what Chi-Chi always tells me."

' _Strongest man in the world, huh? He sure doesn't look like it.'_ Kabuto thought. "Hey, uhhh…" Kabuto trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Goku. What's yours?"

"Kabuto." "Want to spar a little?"

"Really? Sure!"

"Gohan-chan, go back to mommy, okay?"

"Can I please watch you, daddy?" Gohan asked.

"I guess so… But mommy wouldn't like that."

"Pwease? Just this once."

"Okay, fine."

' _This family man? The strongest in the world? Let's see about that.'_ Kabuto thought, smirking.

* * *

"Man, what happened?" Ino asked herself.

"No idea," Kakashi replied. "It seems we're at a city. Let's ask around a bit to see where we are."

"Good idea," Hinata said.

The trio walked up to a sign, and it said:

 **ORANGE STAR CITY**

"Nice name," Kakashi commented.

"For now, we should focus on finding our remaining team members. I don't think all of them got here," Kakashi said.

"Right," Ino and Hinata said in unison.

* * *

Goku got in the Turtle Hermit fighting stance, while Kabuto got in one of his own. Kabuto rushed with a right hook, but Goku dodged effortlessly, but then Kabuto went through some hand signs.

"What are you doi— "Goku cut off himself when he saw two giant snakes rise up from the ground behind Kabuto. The snakes rushed him with their mouths open, but Goku dodged, and then fired a Ki blast at one, and punched another.

Kabuto grunted, went through some hand signs and said, **"Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!"** Kabuto shot a torrent of water at Goku, who dodged, and then the water destroyed a few trees. Kabuto went through a lot more hand signs, and then said, **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"** A dragon made of water came out from behind Kabuto, and then tried to attack Goku, but he dodged.

"Cool, I can do that, too!" Goku said, putting his hands back.

 **KA….**

 **ME….**

 **HA….**

 **ME….**

" **HAAAAAA!"**

The beam quickly tore through the water dragon and Kabuto stepped back in shock, but quickly regained his composure and jumped back just in time to see Goku appear behind him and elbow his back, sending him to the ground.

"Wow, you're pretty good!" Goku complimented.

"Well, you're excellent. No wonder people call you the strongest on Earth."

"What is all this noise?" A woman asked, opening the door to the white house.

"Mommy! This man just made a dwagon out of water!" Gohan said.

"Oh really, sweetie?"

"And daddy fiwed a lazwr from his hans!" He said, imitating the Kamehameha. _**(A/N: I didn't misspell hands.)**_

"Oh… Okay then." The black haired woman said, slightly worried.

"Hey ChiChi, can this guy stay with us for a bit? Looks like he has no home. Told me he came from a portal from the sky."

"Fine, Goku. But don't complain to me when this man steals from us," ChiChi said.

Goku scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, Kabuto-san, you will need a place to stay. We don't just abandon people," ChiChi said.

"Thanks."

* * *

During that spar Naruto and Ox King were driving to ChiChi's house, when they came across a pink haired girl wandering around the forest.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura replied, running to him.

"Sakura-chan, we were just heading to this guy named Goku's house. Wanna come?"

"Sure."


End file.
